Forever Changed
by CassieSalvatore1864
Summary: You tell a man on death row how you came to be what you are. Rated T for mentions of torture, and blood. Don't have much for a summary, it's just a little thing that popped into my head. It's exactly 1500 words.


"I'm going to tell you a story. It won't be long, just a little story about something that happened to me. It changed my life and I'd say it was for the better. He'd probably agree. It happened centuries ago. It may sound cliche, but despite how long ago it was, I remember it like it was yesterday. I don't think I could ever truly forget."

* * *

Red was the first thing I saw when I woke. It took me a good several seconds to realize I was looking at a pool of _blood_. Instead of panic, I felt strangely calm. I slowly sat up and looked around the room. There was so much _blood_, it was everywhere. It didn't take me long to realize that I was also covered in it. Memories from several hours prior came filtering through my oddly calm haze. The memories brought with them an ache that permeated every inch of my body and the knowledge that the blood covering me was mostly my own.

I had been kidnapped and tortured by the council. They had tried everything they could think of to get me to tell them who the other vampires in town were. They had no way to find out with the vampires being able to walk in the daylight and all their vampire-finding gadgets that Jonathon Gilbert had created long destroyed. I had refused to tell them _anything_. Despite not being a vampire, I was close with several; an entire family actually. Two families, technically, though the second one really only consisted of two brothers.

The rest of the blood in the room clearly came from the bodies surrounding me, looking as if they had been torn apart by some animal. The full moon had not been last night, so I knew that I had not been the animal to tear them apart. But that simply begged the question: _who had?_ I got my answer when the family of vampires I was close with stepped into the room. There was only one among them that could've torn the council members to pieces like this. The moment after our eyes locked, he was by my side, a hand on my shoulder as he looked me over. His eldest brother walked over while the rest of them got to work spreading what I realized was gasoline over the corpses.

"We're gonna get you out of here, don't worry. You're mostly healed but you've still got a little ways to go. They can't hurt you anymore." The eldest's tone was gentle, non-threatening, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was furious.

I knew he wasn't angry with me, so I wasn't scared. I simply nodded in acknowledgment and the younger brother hefted me into his arms bridal style. I hissed as the movement jostled a wound that hadn't quite closed, causing blood to begin flowing once more. The brother holding me made a noise of distress when he smelt the blood, softly whispering an apology into my ear. I laid my head on his shoulder as he walked me out of the warehouse, the smell of gasoline filling the room as his brothers and sisters filled it with gas.

I must've passed out again because when I came too, I was laying on something very soft. All I could smell was the scent of the brother who had carried me and it made me want to roll over and go back to sleep. I loved his scent more than any other, However, as I became more aware, I realized that I was not the only one in the room. I sat up slowly and looked towards the bedroom door, seeing him standing there. My heart stuttered in my chest before it began beating faster. I expected to see him smirk, but he only stared at me.

"I gave you some blood, to help heal your stomach wound. It wasn't healing properly. We think it had wolfsbane in it." His voice was smooth, deep, and quiet.

I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine when I heard it.

The corner of his lips twitched upwards in a smirk; clearly, he had seen me shiver. He visibly hesitated before walking further into the room, shutting the bedroom door silently behind me. He made his way over to the bed, _his bed_, and sat on the edge, his body turned towards mine. He slowly raised a hand and brushed my hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear. His eyes were tender and almost sad.

"What's wrong?" The question was out before I even fully realized it. I was as quiet as he had been.

His expression twisted to one of grief. "I almost lost you..." His voice was filled with crippling pain.

I suddenly realized that I'd do _anything_ if it meant I'd never have to see that expression on his face and hear such pain his voice once more. The problem lied in the fact that I was _mortal_. He wasn't. There was only one thing I could do and while it had once been something I'd sworn I wouldn't, he made me feel like it was worth it. I felt his hand cup my face. I leaned my head into his hand and looked up at him. Even sitting down he was taller than me, though I'd never minded. I locked eyes with him and I made my decision far easier than I ever thought possible.

"Is your blood still in my system?"

His eyebrows furrowed slightly but he whispered a 'yes'.

I took a deep breath before I smiled softly. "Kill me."

His eyes widened and he jerked back, his hand falling from my face as if he'd been burned.

I kept my smile on my face, having anticipated this reaction. Before he could utter a word, I continued, my voice still as soft, as quiet, as before. "Please. With your blood in my system, I'll awaken once more. You won't have to worry about me anymore and...and you'll never lose me. You...We...we'd have all of eternity." My tone had become pleading. I was trying to convey just how desperate I was for an eternity with him, but I was unsure if I could really explain. He stared into my eyes, searching almost frantically, silently imploring for this not to be a trick or joke. He found nothing but the truth of my words and I could tell the moment he realized that I was serious. That I wanted this as badly as he did, wanted to _be with him_. His hands came up to cup my cheeks and his smile was so bright it could've been the sun. I felt a brief pain as my head was snapped to the side.

* * *

I grin down at the man cowering beneath me. I reach a hand down and stroke his cheek, enjoying his little flinch. My body is covered in blood, various bodies surrounding us. He is the _last_ of Augustine. They were supposed to have been destroyed centuries before, but somehow they had survived. Probably due to the bloody Travelers. Markos has always been a thorn in my side.

"P-please, w-we were just-" The man tries to plead for his life but I cut him off.

"Just what? Just trying to exterminate us?" I laugh coldly. "My dear, you have _no idea_ who you attacked, do you? And now, none of you will live to tell the tale. You see, my family...they're _old_. _I'm not even half their age_. And you and your stupid little organization could never _hope_ to bring them down." I kneel and lean in, whispering in his ear. "All the white oak is _gone, _never to be grown again. The only thing that could possibly destroy my family is _gone_." Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah are suddenly standing behind me. Freya is the only one not coated in blood. The man I'm kneeling in front of actually _shakes_ from fear, pleas falling from his mouth like a waterfall. I slowly stand and stare down at him, thoroughly ignoring his pitiful pleas. The sclera of my eyes turns black, my iris suddenly glowing a bright amber. Black veins snake under my eyes and a smirk curls my mouth up, revealing double canines that are far too sharp to be normal. Niklaus comes closer to me, nuzzling my neck.

"Isn't she beautiful? My favorite creation."

I smirk briefly at Niklaus before looking back down at the man. The last thing he sees is my cold amber eyes. The last thing that is heard in the near-silent room is his piercing scream as I tear into his throat.


End file.
